Mother's day
by Unpredictable Easty
Summary: It's Mother's day and the Cullens ll room dancing and flirting of old times.
**For all the perfect and imperfect mother. If you love your child, if you think about their happiness and future, even if you cannot cook that good but still make effort for the little feets that run around your backyard, even if you have no backyard, you are a mother that your child want. Every child and their mother are the puzzle that fit together, without on, other cannot survive.**

 **Happy Mother's day to every mother in the world. Happy Mother's day to my imperfect mum, who is more than perfect to me. I love you mum and I can't imagine a life with you.**

 **I don't own Twilight or it's character.**

"They are going to be here in 15 minutes." Alice told me while hopping around, trying to finish all the preparation.

I sighed, looking at my wardrobe again. What was so bad about Suits?

"Because they do not signify older years. We are doing this because Esme likes 19th century dances and today we are trying to make her happy." She replied to my unspoken question.

I breathed deeply, this was for Esme and for everything she lives through with us as children. She deserved a special night of her own. I adjusted my white cravat, trying to make it a little less restricting. It matched with my light blue vest and dark blue high cut coat with tails hanging behind me. The pants were tight but thankfully she hadn't made us wear those short ones. That would have been embarrassing. For once my hair was slicked back and my hands were covered with white gloves.

This dress had been the cause of Bella's never ending laugh. Every male in the house wore this type of dress, just in different shades. The disgruntled look was not only on my face. The only one who was comfortable with it was Jacob and that too because it was amusing to Renesmee. Sometimes it was hard to hate him when he showed this type of love toward my daughter. I could always see in his eyes that he would do anything for her happiness even if that consisted dressing as old men.

"Let us do the rest of the work. You go get dressed." Jasper said from a corner where he was busy hanging decoration.

"You just want to see me in the corset." Alice said, before taking his advice and flitting upstairs to her room.

"Definitely" He replied and growled throatily.

The images in his mind was something that I did not wanted to know about but something with which I was accustomed to. It didn't make it less comfortable for me.

He was dressed in the same grab like me but his clothes were in the shade of peach and white. Emmett was pulling out all black and Jacob was in a lightest shade of green with white, the choice of my daughter. They both looked more ridiculous because of their big frame but where Jacob was bearing it with good humor, Emmett was laughing at the situation like there was no better joke in the world.

I smiled too, through all the weird dresses; I knew this was going to be fun.

While all the girls decided to spend their time doing there finishing touch on their dresses, we took care of the rest of the decoration that was left to do. The space that was decided as the ball room for the night was cleared of all things except for the pianoforte in the corner, situated on a platform. There were already four small chandeliers in the middle so it gave the right feeling of old age. It would have been better if there was a door that would lead out in a balcony but we had to make do with the gate that leads out in the back garden. There was a pleasant hum of crickets coming from there and it gave a natural touch to everything.

When the last curtain was done up with, we gathered in the middle and surveyed the room. It looked like I was back in the times when I was human. Although I did not remember many details but ball was always something that was frequent so they were somehow imprinted on my mind.

"Alright we're ready. How much time do you think they'll take?" Jacob asked, pointing upstairs.

"Well considering Rosalie is in charge of getting Bella ready for this, I would say quite fast. With Alice she always fights but with Rosalie…" Emmett trailed off.

With Rosalie she always listens. I always thought that when she would become a vampire she would stop getting afraid of Rosalie but even now when it comes to Rosalie, she didn't give any grieve to her. Maybe it was that they had taken a long time to come out of the phase where they used to pretend that they didn't knew each other and she didn't want it to go back to that.

I shook my head, Bella always worried too much.

"I can hear Esme now." I told them.

I heard them talking about the trip that they had taken to Paris. It had been planned by Alice too; she must have known that we would do something like that because it had been one of those hurried trips.

"She suspects something's going on but don't know what." I told them while reading her mind.

"It will be a surprise for both of them. It's been a long time since I participated in a ball." Jasper said.

I chuckled as I heard what she was thinking loudly.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She is asking me if the house is still standing after the fight that we had last week." I answered.

It's not like the fights were rare between us, when there was Emmett in a house, fights were bound to happen here and there. He had been bitter a long time after he had lost from Bella. She also did not lose any minute gloating over it. Although her strength had dwindled to average vampire strength yet they often fought for just enjoyment and the scale was still on equal grounds, much to Emmett's displeasure.

As soon as they entered the forest that lead to our house, the girls started coming down one by one. It may have been part of Alice's plan to give us a show but it was working. Everyone's faces were amazed as they watched there partner coming down.

I had eyes for only two of my girls. The couples had matched their dresses and as Bella came down in a Blue and white gown, I thought I forgot to breath for a moment. She looked like an angel with the gown hugging her body. The satin smooth cloth felt soft against her creamy skin and the color complimented her skin. Her hair was piled up on her head with some strands falling out and curling around her face.

I looked at Renesmee next. She wore a red gown; she didn't match with anyone because she and Jacob weren't a couple. Even though we knew where they were headed in future yet for now he was just her protector. She smiled at Jacob and I could see the affection in his eyes. I gritted my teeth; sometimes it was hard to forget that it was not Jacob's fault. I still felt like that I had given away my daughter before even experiencing her childhood first.

"Come on, it's your cue now." Bella told me as she came to stand by me.

I smiled softly at her and after kissing her, walked toward my piano and took a seat. My hands flew over them, playing Esme's favorite without any conscious thought. The car stopped infront of the house and I heard the questions flying in both of their minds.

As they walked toward the entrance, Alice stood by it with dance card in her hands. She was doing it the proper way.

Esme's face was full of surprise as she walked in, followed by Carlisle. She took in the decoration and our costumes. A giggle left her mouth before she could stop it when she saw our costumes. I rolled my eyes; even our considerate mother couldn't help but laugh at us. Through the outer reaction was very gratifying, her inner thoughts made me ecstatic that we had planned this. She was so full of happiness right now. If she were human, she would have been crying happily right now.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cullen. We are all here to celebrate Mother's day with you. Your dress is in your room. If you like you can proceed with me to change." Alice said with a soft smile on her face.

Esme smiled hugely and curtsied.

"Bella, come with me. Rosalie take Edward's place while he takes Carlisle to his room to get his clothes." Alice commanded.

As Alice took Bella and Esme upstairs, everyone else settled around the room. Rosalie came toward me, a thought flitting through her head.

Bella seems a little down, she thought. I frowned at that.

"How so?" I asked as I stood up and she took a seat, continuing without any pause.

She replayed Bella's reaction in her mind. I was surprised to see that Bella had snapped at Rosalie in her foul mood. Apparently she was acting out her good mood downstairs. She was generally not a good actor; I must have been not concentrating if I didn't see her sadness.

"Thank you for telling me." I said to her.

Her behavior had changed after Renesmme's birth. She was more generous now when she was just plain mean before. Maybe she was trying to change herself, knowing there was a child in this house now. One she can cuddle and spoil. This was a side of Rosalie that had been hidden for so long.

I took Carlisle to my room and showed him his costume. He was more eager with that then any of us. I guess he still missed those days and I couldn't blame him. Those times were simpler in many ways. Aside from that there was an excitement in him to see Esme in a gown. Although not many of us had seen their love story played out but we still knew that what they had was a pure unadulterated love toward each other. The way they looked at each other, the support they gave and the way they stayed together. The adoration in both of their eyes for each other felt like a burning sun to me that could melt the superficial love that people held for each other these days.

Just 20 minutes had passed before both of them were ready. I felt happy that at last the ball would start now.

A thought intruded me from Esme and I smiled at her. She looked at me and then winked. I chuckled softly, looks like she was in the mood to play with Carlisle a little.

I forced Carlisle to play piano for us because it had been a long time since he played any piece on it. He was reluctant but one pleading glance from Esme made his resolve. He sat and began playing one of Esme's favorites.

I walked toward Esme where she was standing with other females, wearing sea blue evening gown.

I bowed infront of her and taking her gloved hand in my hand, kissed lightly on it.

"Will you honor me by dancing with me the first dance?" I asked her.

Bella looked at me and smiled a soft smile. Now I could see the strain in her eyes, trying to appear happy in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry sir but I already promised first two dances to someone else." Esme replied.

I grinned at her; her happiness was rolling off her in waves.

"That is unfortunate but I am sure you can make a place for me."

"Certainly sir, you can have me for the third and fourth dance, if you want." She replied.

"I will be very glad for that." I replied.

One by one, all of the male asked Esme for dance and she filled her card with their names. At last when she gave me signal, I went to Carlisle to relieve him from the piano.

He stood up, eagerly making his way toward Esme, now standing beside Renesmee and making small talks with her.

"Mam, can I have the honor of dancing with you?" Carlisle asked.

We all looked at them, seeing as they looked at each other. Carlisle's hand was out, waiting for Esme's hand. His thoughts were nothing but Esme and the love he felt for her.

"I'm sorry sir but my card is full for tonight." Esme replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

We suppressed our laughter at the crestfallen look that Carlisle had.

"Mrs. Cullen, I do hope that you're not going to tell your admirer to go back home without a dance with you." He said.

A string of 'Aww' came from many of my family members and I raised a questioning brow toward Emmett who had made the loudest noise in his head.

They look cute; he replied in his head and started pouting.

I just chuckled and saw the scene unfold.

"Surely Sir, you would not want me to break out of promises of dance with other gentlemen." Esme replied lightly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Esme was quite a teasing girl if she wanted to be. Right now she was behaving like a one with Carlisle.

"I am sure something could be done for me to get a dance with you." Carlisle replied smoothly.

"You can ask my companions for the dance, to give you their position but who knows if they would be willing."

"Consider it done, my lady." He said curtsied.

Esme chuckled and looked at other girls who were trying to contain their own laughter at all this.

It looked like Jasper was the first one to claim Esme as the dance partner tonight. Renesmme had taken the responsibility to play the pianoforte as we danced. She had gotten quite at it and although not at the level that I or Rosalie was but still if she wanted she could have given a tough competition to a few world known Pianist.

Jacob took Alice as dance partner for the first dance; Emmett was with Rosalie while I danced with Bella. Carlisle watched from side lines, a small smile on his lips as he watched Esme dancing with others. There was no negative feeling in him, just the love that he was feeling toward the wonderful woman in front of him.

As the second dance ended and we took a two minute break, Carlisle strode toward me purposefully. I stifled my smile and looked coolly toward him.

"Hello Edward." He said.

I nodded without greeting him.

"I heard that you are next to dance with Esme, is that correct?" He asked.

"Your information sounds correct." I replied.

"Would you mind giving those dances to me in exchange of something else?"

"I'm not sure if you could give me anything worth that." I replied.

He had fixed upon bribe it seemed. It was getting more amusing as the time passed.

"I'm sure there are a few new models in market that are quite fast that you would want." He said easily.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I chuckled at that. He was smiling good naturedly at me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle; it'll take more than a car to give those two dances to you." I said and went to the dance floor when the music started again.

Taking Esme's hand, I lead her to the center while Jacob took Bella. Alice was with Emmett this time and Jasper leads Rosalie. The thoughts of everyone were actually on just those two people for which this evening was made special.

Carlisle was now with Renesmee, leaning over her and talking to her in low voices. It seemed he was gathering information from my daughter.

"How is he doing?" Esme asked me.

"I think he would do anything for a dance with you." I replied.

"It had been a long time since I could play the role of a woman who could manipulate men from just my eyes." Esme said, remembering her younger days.

"We are having as much fun as you." I replied to her.

Rest of the dance we stayed silent and kept moving at the rhythm of the music. Renesmee was playing piano very efficiently and I decided to reward her with her own piano. She deserved it after her performance today.

The rest of the evening went like this, we danced with different partners and Carlisle watched and in between breaks, he would make an offer to one of us. The attempts were so ridiculous sometimes that I just wanted to give her the opportunity but I just let him try. I knew in the end he would succeed. It would be worth to see who would give in.

It was slightly unsurprising to see when it was Jacob's turn with Esme, Carlisle stepped up to her while Jacob gave her a sheepish smile. She smiled toward him and took Carlisle's offered hand.

I looked in Jacob's mind to see what had been offered to him and rolled my eyes at him. A garage to build his cars, he was so easy sometimes.

Alice gave us a signal and slowly we all retreated out of the house. Before we went, we switched off all the bright lights and switched on all the lightly blue tinted lights, giving a glowing presence to both. We didn't disturb them and they didn't acknowledge us. They just looked at each other while they danced, even when the music stopped as we took Renesmee with us.

We all headed toward our cottage, all of our change of clothes was there. I could hear Renesmee's excitement now. She had also planned a gift for her mother. I smiled at the enthusiasm in her thoughts and the gift itself. I knew that Bella would love it.

It was later when we had changed into more comfortable clothes and I had thrust the costume in the deepest trunk I found when Renesmee gave her gift to Bella. She took her to an unused room that was an extension to the cottage. There standing in the middle of room was a projector.

"What's going on Renesmee?" Bella asked, her eyes blindfolded.

"Mamma, this is your surprise." She replied.

She switched the projector on and soon the room was filled with universe. It projected galaxies, asteroids and constellation all over the room. The sight was so beautiful that I forgot to breathe just for a second.

"It's so beautiful." Bella said echoing my thoughts when Renesmee took the blindfold from her eyes.

"Dad told me that you told him that you liked seeing stars when you lived in Phoenix. I can't bring the stars but it's as close as it gets." She said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's more than anything. I love this and I love you Renesmee." Bella replied, her voice sounded thick as if she could, she would cry.

"Mamma, can I also give my gift to Aunt Rosalie because she takes care of me as her daughter." Renesmee asked her voice small.

"Of course Renesmee, she deserves it as much as I deserve this." Bella said, obviously overwhelmed.

I saw in her mind about which gift she was talking about. It seemed like a trip to somewhere, just two of them as mother daughter. I was proud of Renesmee; she was such a generous child even at such a young age. She always took care to involve Rosalie when it comes to these matters. She knew that Rosalie saw her as her own child and had protected her as one too. Bella had no qualm about sharing; Rosalie had helped her when I hadn't. They had formed a bond that could not break now.

When we were alone, I looked at Bella. She was watching the constellations and tracing them with her own finger even if she couldn't touch them. I asked her what I had been meaning to ask her since the evening had started.

"What's wrong, love?"

She looked at me, a silent war waging inside of her. It looked like she didn't want to tell me but at last she slumped slightly.

"I was missing Renee'" She said.

Oh, I thought. In a second I had her in my arms. How could I have forgotten that today she would also be remembering her mother? I was so selfish sometimes. I held her as she stayed silent yet I knew if she were human, she would have been quite broken and crying.

"What do you think about a trip?" I asked her.

"Edward, the volturi." She said, dejected.

"We can change your appearance Bella. You can meet her as a stranger. I know that it will be difficult but sometimes we had to make do with little things." I said, warming up to the idea.

"I can talk to my mother?" She asked in an unsure voice.

"Yes, there are always ways. I just want you to be happy." I said.

"Oh Edward, thank you. Thank you so much for this. I just want to see her and talk to her. I miss her so much." She said, in a voice that hardly contained her joy.

"Now that is cleared up. Would you like a dance with me?" I asked her, extending my hand.

"Yes" She replied and we danced in the middle of our own personal universe.

I smiled as I thought about all the mothers in our family being happy and for a moment I remembered my own mother, the intelligent green eyes that I sometimes remembered. I remembered her selfless act even in the mid of her own death. I closed my eyes and pictured the face that was hazy to me.

Happy mother's Day, mother, I thought silently.

 **Read and Review, criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
